Wrinkle in Time Part 1
by cashfan
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the south to intercept an informant but something interferes.


Wrinkle in Time

Rating: R

Spoilers: Season 6 and beyond….

Category: MSR/AU

Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the south to intercept an informant but something interferes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them 1013 and Chris Carter do. No infringement intended. There is also a note of famous historical figures in the fanfic used again,I don't own them either. I don't want to give away any more hints or I would just ruin the whole thing, just read on if you want to discover whom I was talking about. Do not sue me 'cause I ain't got no money to give you.

Author's Note: Again, I tried my best this time but all I got was an "R" rating. I would like to thank and gave a big hug to my beta, Pixiedustbunny a.k.a. PDB. She helped me through this whole process; sorry it took so long for me to write again. Any mistakes found are mine, hopefully there are none.

Feedback: Yes, of course. I won't beg, but if I'm worthy of it, please feel free to write me a note.

Email: Anywhere just as long as my name is still attached and let me know where it's going, so that I can visit.

Website: http: 1...

Mulder's Office

J. Edgar Hoover Building

8:00 a.m.

Mulder walked into the office before Scully had arrived and noticed a note on his desk with lipstick printed on it. Thinking it was Scully's lipstick; he picked up the card, but noticed that the lipstick definitely was not a color Scully wore. He sat down at his desk and opened the note card.

_Dear Fox,_

_I have something that might catch your interest. A government agent that I work with is going to Arcadia, Louisiana this week with confidential files. There is another informant waiting on the files; you must stop them from reaching into the wrong hands. That's all I can tell you, hopefully you'll take interest in this matter. Meet with my close ally on the corner of Jay's Country Store at two o' clock._

_Sincerely,_

Diana 

"Diana…. I wonder what she's got up her sleeve," he pondered with a raised eyebrow.

He walked out the door and toward the elevators to go look for Scully. Suddenly, the doors slid open and there she stood. He stood there dumb founded lost in her beauty. She wore her casual black skirt and blazer with the top button undone on a white silk top and matching pantsuit.

"Mulder, you okay?" she placed her small hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I fine. Just that a lovely lady took me breath away. Where have you been?"

"Oh, Mulder. I'm sorry I got sidetracked," she walked past him and his eyes followed her walking toward the office, noticing her lovely perfume this morning.

"So, did you have a date that I didn't know about?" he teased her.

"Agent Reyes caught me in the hallway this morning and we talked."

"Talked about what?" he asked her with a smile.

"We talked about girl stuff." Scully said flirtatiously, walking into the office.

"I thought Reyes and Doggett were on assignment this week. Didn't they leave this morning?"

"Reyes told me that their flight was delayed until this afternoon, so we chatted."

He quickly rushed passed her to get to his desk, reaching for the note card, trying to put it in his desk drawer without Scully noticing.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she hurried over to his desk trying to grab the note out of his hands, with a few misses she poked him in the ribs, he dropped the note card with a chuckle. Scully scrambled for the note, turning it over in her hands, noticing the lipstick on the other end and writing inside.

"Mulder, I can't believe you." She clenched her draw tossing the note onto his desk walking swiftly toward the door reaching for her coat and raced toward the elevator.

"Scully, wait!" He quickly jogged after her, grabbing her arm and gently pulled her back into the office and shut the door locking it in the process.

"Scully, the note was here this morning when I came in. Do you want to know whom it's from?" he handed it back to her and she read it.

"Mulder, you shouldn't trust this woman. After all she put you through and you still want to meet up with her ally? I don't think this is a good idea."

"Hey, we're bored and we haven't had an x-file for weeks. Either way the government doesn't give a shit about us whether we are alive or not, we are just a big fucking joke to them besides they probably will not recognize we are missing and whatever personal jealously you have for Diana is no business of mine but you have to put that behind you. I'm going Louisiana whether you like it or not." He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and headed for the door not looking back.

Scully didn't have to answer the question; she grabbed her coat as well and walked toward the door.

Washington, D.C.

Airport Terminal

10:00 a.m.

The two boarded their flight in the first class area. Scully sat down next to the window in aisle seven. Mulder quickly followed behind her putting their overnight bags up in the compartment above them.

The airplane took off from the airstrip without any incident. Scully didn't want to start the conversation about the case because she didn't want to start an argument.

"Scully, you want me to take your coat?" Mulder stood up taking his coat off.

"No, I'm fine." She said dryly.

"Scully, you're going to have to get past this. You can't hold a grudge forever." Mulder sat down next to her.

"It's so frustrating. I mean this woman thinks that she can walk into your life whenever she feels like it. It's not right and you know that." Scully said with anger in her voice.

"She was in my life when I joined the Bureau. She's not now because I met someone else and she's everything I ever wanted in a partner, friend and lover. So, don't let her get to you. I have no more feelings for her and I'm telling you that because I love you and no one will ever take your place." He leaned and kissed her on lips and she responded to him taking his tongue mingling the kiss within hers. Scully pulled away first while Mulder looked at her concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Why would you want to risk our lives to get these files?"

"We've been so close to the truth. It's my personal quest not yours, you shouldn't have come." He turned his head away.

"No, I wanted to. I make my own decisions, Mulder plus I wanted to be with you." She placed her hand over his, squeezing it lightly.

"Scully did you read the exact location of where we are going?"

"Yes, of course I did. I know we are going to Louisiana. Mulder is there something you're not telling me." She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, did you notice the town name? The name of it was Arcadia." He leaned into her personal space.

"Maybe we can finish that honeymoon video tape that we started on back in California?" he chuckled in her ear making her shiver.

"Mulder, that was in California this is Louisiana. But there is very fond memories back in California, isn't there?" She squeezed his hand and he returned a gentle squeeze to hers.

"Sure is. I wish we could've stayed like that forever," he whispered into her ear.

"You know what you are?" She looked at him grinning from ear to ear.

"What Mrs. Petri?" he said playfully.

"A big fool, that's what you are," she chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"There is one thing that caught my interest. In 1930's, Bonnie and Clyde were ambushed near the town of Arcadia, Louisiana."

"Scully you been taking history lessons or what?" he looked at her with a grin.

"When I was in the college I had to do a paper in Modern American History and came across Bonnie and Clyde's profile." She turned her head to look out at the window once again.

"What, Scully you think this is going to be an ambush? Because Diana is behind this?" he questioned.

"I don't know what to think anymore. We've been down this road to many times before, Mulder."


End file.
